


Boner Disease

by wayby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayby/pseuds/wayby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm sorry mikey i just always have a boner" gerard said sadly.</p><p>"have you considered going to the doctor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boner Disease

When Gerard stood from the couch to go to the bathroom, he accidentally smacked his brother in the face with his dick.

"Ow gerard what the fuck" he squawked.

"i'm sorry mikey i just always have a boner" gerard said sadly.

"have you considered going to the doctor?"

"Oh no i haven't. I'll go now" gerard said as he left to go to the boner doctor.

he pulled up to a building shaped like a penis and went inside. he went up to the secretary.

"hi i'm here to see the doctor"

"ok what's ur name" she said.

"way. Gerard way."

"ok cool dr. iero will see you shortly"

"ok cool" he said, going to find a seat. 

Gerard sat in a chair and rested a magazine against his boner so he could be hands-free. Suddenly the doctor came through the door.

"gerard?"

Gerard's head and dick snapped up and looked at the doctor who was this short sexy guy with tattoos. he would've gotten a boner if he didn't always have a boner.

he stood up and walked up to the doctor who shut the door behind them. "Hi getard i'm dr. Iero, the boner doctor. follow me to this room right over here that's conveniently soundproof"

dr. Iero led gerard to a doctor room and told him to sit on the bed thing. In the process gerard's boner nearly poked the doctor in the eye.

"so what seems to be the problem" dr iero asked

"well doctor i always have a boner."

"ok i need to do some tests. I need a semen sample" dr iero said putting on some rubber gloves sexually. He handed gerard a cup. "Jerk off into this cup."

"ok" gerard said, stripping off his skinny jeans (he had no underwear). Dr. Iero's eyes bulged wide

"holy moley that is a massive peen" he groaned.

"lol thanks" gerard said lining the cup up to his Erect wiener. Then he got an idea to seduce the hot doctor.

"doctor can you help me i'm too incompetent to do anything myself"

"oh. Yeah, sure" dr iero said, blushing.

he firmly grasped gerard's naked boner and jerked him off like a shake weight. Gerard moaned his slutty moans and came in the cup kind of, it mostly got everywhere else. He was still hard afterwards though

"that was amazing dr. Iero"

"call me frank"

"k"

frank ran some tests on the cup of cum and returned to gerard.

"i'm diagnosing you with boneritis" he said sadly. "your life will be slightly inconvenient unless you take these anti-boner pills."

"that sucks" gerard said, taking the pills. Then his boner went away like a deflated balloon. "Cool it worked"

"ya i'm just gonna write some stuff down on this paper that i have to bend over to reach" frank said

when he bent over gerard got a full view of frank's amazing booty and it was pretty nice.

"ok i-oh no you have a boner again i thought the pills would've worked"

gerard looked frank in the eye with his own three eyes. "That's not the boneritis."

then they fucked. Gerard was never cured


End file.
